


Somewhere to Begin

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Aaron wakes Robert up on his birthday.





	Somewhere to Begin

The bed is huge, taking up most of the room, allowing them as much space as they wanted when they slept, to stay cool. Inevitably though, Aaron wakes with Robert curled around him, his arm firmly around his waist. It has always been Aaron’s favourite way to wake up.

This morning is no different and Aaron lies for a moment, enjoying the feel of Robert’s chest against his back, listening to the fan spinning overhead, fending off the worst of the heat. 

He places his hand over Robert’s, threading their fingers together, then raises them to his lips, kissing each of Robert’s fingers before carefully easing his arm away.

Aaron slips away from him, rolling to the edge of the bed, smiling a little at Robert’s slight murmur of protest, and grabs the bottle he’d hidden in the bedside drawer the previous night.

Robert murmurs again, his arm sliding across the bed towards Aaron. 

“I’m here,” Aaron says, getting to his knees and shuffling back towards the beautiful sight of his husband stretched out on his front, sheet pushed down around his hips, just covering the swell of his arse. He’s so gorgeous. Aaron’s struck for a moment, unable to move, staring.

“Come back,” Robert whispers. He’s mostly still asleep, but his hand is searching again.

Aaron pulls the sheet away completely and straddles Robert’s thighs in one easy movement. He pours some of the liquid from the bottle onto his hands and drops it carefully onto the bed next to him. Then, reaching forward, he places his hands on Robert’s shoulders and starts to rub away all the tension.

He works his way down Robert’s spine, thumbs moving in circles, fingers kneading away the stress and the stiffness. He wants Robert to relax. He wants him soft and happy and worry-free. 

Aaron knows the exact moment that Robert wakes up properly. His fingers are dancing across Robert’s lower back, working the massage oil into the base of his spine. Robert’s body clenches for a moment and then shudders, surrenders.

“Oh God.”

“Happy birthday, Mr Dingle,” Aaron says, smiling when Robert moans. “Just enjoy it. I’m spoiling you rotten today.”

“Feels like it,” Robert sighs. “How long have you been holding out on me about your secret life as a masseur?”

“I have hidden depths.”

“I know,” Robert says and Aaron can hear the smile in his voice. “I love your hidden depths.”

“Cheeky.”

“It’s my birthday,” Robert points out. 

Aaron grins and stretches out along Robert’s back, tucks his chin over Robert’s shoulder. “So it is.”

“Full body massage?” Robert asks, turning his head enough so that Aaron can kiss him properly, laughing into each other’s mouths.

“Something like that.”


End file.
